


my hands race to your cheeks (a long way from the playground)

by newtstommys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, also i hope audrey sees this, bye, dont hate me, i dont know, i like edited this on my phone after, newtmas - Freeform, okay the end is rushed and this isnt edited, she could be sleeping, the first time i posted this i forgot to mention this is a harry potter au, uhh, uhsughugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtstommys/pseuds/newtstommys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"how many bottles have you had?"</p><p>"th-" thomas hiccups, "three."</p><p>"okay, so you're a lightweight. what are you crying over anyways?"</p><p>"fu- fuck, teresa broke up with me."</p><p>and that's when newt softens and he's whispering in thomas' ears and rubbing his back.</p><p>"you're more help than people i've known for years," thomas chuckles, "and i've only know you for a few weeks."</p><p>newt freezes, how is he supposed to reply to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hands race to your cheeks (a long way from the playground)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! dedicated to audrey i am not obsessed with her we just exchange fics a lot also check out my tumblr at newtstommys.tumblr.com PLEASE

newt is racing to the quidditch field, carrying a stack of toast. alby's about to start his practice and newt knows he almost always practices on an empty stomach and newt worries a lot. he's positive he's going to make it on time until someone bumps into him and makes him drop all seven pieces of toast (alby is a very big person) and fall on his butt.

"woah, dude watch where you're going. who carries around toast anyways?" the guy laughs and newt phsically has to fight the urge to tell him to shut the fuck up and he grabs the hand offering him help.

"name's aris," he smiles and newt smiles back to be polite but quickly runs back up to the castle.

-

newt's walking with alby and they're disccusing their potions homework when someone literally shouts in his ear.

"oops, sorry, didn't mean to shout." newt turns and sees aris and he's so ready to curse this son of a bitch but someone beats him to it and he claps, like he actually _claps_ because he hates aris so much. alby's laughing and newt looks around for the guy who cursed aris but when he finds him he thinks he's gay because, _god damn_ , he's hot. newt's just a little messed up for a hufflepuff.

"what curse was that?" is all newt says and the hot guy laughs and they stand there talking until the bell rings and he can hear the guy saying his name was thomas before newt races to herbology.

-

turns out newt has care of magical creatures with 'thomas' and they spend the whole class making fun of their professor and laughing about other things. and it goes okay and newt's heart is fluttering happily until thomas says he has to go see _teresa_ , his girlfriend, and newt's heart drops and he isn't even gay.

-

okay, honestly, it gets really tiring sometimes when alby asks him questions about his private _private_ life, but newt can't get mad because they're best friends, and he does the same thing. but it gets really tiring when both minho and alby ask about his relationship with thomas. he preferred minho's way of asking him about him and thomas which was just a simple, "when are you two getting married?" but alby on the other hand, cornered him in the hufflepuff common room one day and one simple question about the weather turns into a 3 hour speech on why it's a bad idea to date thomas.

"he's _straight_ , newt!" alby says, and newt sighs.

"thanks pal, how could i ever miss the fact that he's straight, meaning he does not like guys, _meaning_ he can not like me because i am a guy. plus. i don't even like him."

alby gives him the 'okay, who are you fooling,' face and continues his speech. newt seriously considers cursing his best friend.

-

a few weeks later, newt notices thomas' puffy eyes and quietness and he doesn't question it, just raises his eyebrows at minho, who shrugs him off. newt's standing up from the hufflepuff table but there's a paper airplane that hits him on the head and he reads the note written inside.

'meet me at the room of requirment, 10 PM, just ask for a place to talk.'

and normally he wouldn't have gone because he wouldn't have known who is was but he recognizes thomas' handwriting (newt has every right to be ashamed because they only have care of magical creatures together but thomas's bag ripped at the bottom and newt got a glimpse) and decides to go. (newt also may have stolen thomas' history of magic essay but he gave it to him the day after, claming he must've accidently shoved it in his bag, since they were in a rush. also no one needs to know he's got a copy.)

-

when newt leaves the Fat Lady's portrait as 9:59PM, he whispers _'lumos'_ and walks to the seventh floor arriving to a blank wall in the left corridor. newt walks back and forth in front of the wall three times, muttering "a place to talk" over and over. when he opens the door, the room smells strongly of firewhisky and there's a few chairs and beanbags and even a bed, but the most important thing is thomas crying in the corner. newt slowly walks up to him and frowns at the empty bottle of firewhisky.

"how many bottles have you had?"

"th-" thomas hiccups, "three."

"okay, so you're a lightweight. what are you crying over anyways?"

"fu- fuck, teresa broke up with me."

and that's when newt softens and he's whispering in thomas' ears and rubbing his back.

"you're more help than people i've known for years," thomas chuckles, "and i've only know you for a few weeks."

newt freezes, how is he supposed to reply to that?

but then thomas' wet lips are on his and the kiss is rushed and when they break away thomas apologizes and runs out the door, leaving newt to wonder what he did wrong.

-

a week filled with tears and grumpy thomas later, it's christmas and this time, the first time ever, newt stays at hogwarts. his parents understand and call him a sweetheart. alby always used to come with newt for christmas but since newt isn't going alby isn't either. minho decides to stay too.

it's always the same, thomas tells him to meet him at the room of requirement and they always end up kissing and thomas always flees and newt knows it's gonna happen again today. a part of newt feels bad, he knows thomas is at this weakest point but he can't get himself to stop. so, when they kiss and thomas runs away again, he just sighs and walks out after him. what he doesn't expect though, is to thomas to announce his new relationship with brenda at breakfast the next day.

newt, obviously, has a right to be furious, a christmas wasted. he avoids eye contact with everybody that morning and by the end of breakfast and as he walks with alby to the common room he's shaking with anger. alby sends worried glaces at newt every one is a while but he doesn't mention anything which newt is grateful for. he heads up to bed at 3PM and no one says anything and no one ever says any fucking thing and newt is just so angry and _sad_ that he sleeps for hours and hours oblivious to the fact that things still happen when people are asleep. things like thomas getting cursed by alby.

-

alby knows it isn't his business and a part of him says, "so what? you've never cared about that before," but this is way more serious than anything else that's ever happened to newt so he keeps his mouth shut and he does for the rest of the day but when thomas tries to talk to him at lunch, asking about newt, he literally cannot stop himself from cursing thomas.

really, thomas should be grateful he didn't do anything worse than a simple leg-locker curse.

-

newt wakes up the next day, and feels as if he should apologize to alby and minho, make up a feeble excuse that he was just shocked and avoid thomas to avoid trouble. newt keeps avoiding thomas for days and days but on the fourth day of avoiding him thomas corners him in an empty corridor and has the dignity to ask him "what's up?"

the anger that's been building up inside him the past few days finally spills and he's yelling ans his wand is out and thomas is backing away looking confused, but newt knows better than that, he always could read thomas so well.

"don't you dare act confused! stop hiding behind an act! why are you a fucking gryffindor?! a gryffindor is brave and can face their problems! what about you? you dumb ass coward!" newt shouts and his wand is pointing at thomas' chest.

"i- i'm sorry," thomas starts to explain but newt runs out the corridor, ignoring the stinging tears in his eyes.

-

newt spends the rest of christmas break in the common room, alby so kindly bringing him food from the kitchens and he doesn't talk unless it's to say "thank you" or "i'm sorry."

but when school stars again, he knows he can't avoid thomas all the time, so when it's time for care of magical creatures he apologizes and focuses on his work, signaling he still doesn't want to talk.

he feels thomas slip something into his bad though.

-

newt feels like throwing up because this is so familiar, sneaking out at night to meet up with thomas is that god damn room of requirement but he misses thomas and newt knows he's weak but he's just so tired of this and wants to give up.

when newt gets there, there's heart all over the room all saying the same thing, "i'm sorry."

newt's surprised but thomas speaks up from the middle of the room.

"i'm sorry, and you're right, i am a coward but ten years later, at least i can say is i did one brave thing tonight."

"what's that?" is all newt says because he's so surprised.

"i can say that tonight, i admitted my feelings for this stupid dorky guy who is the reason i broke up with my girlfriend of two years."

newt opens his mouth to speak but thomas cuts him off, "and don't say sorry, i broke up with her because i wanted to be with you. but when i kissed you i kept running away because i was scared you were going to hate me. but, seeing you running away like that after yelling at me, i realized i need to grow a pair of balls. so here i am."

-

(no one needs to know if they had sex in the room of requirment that night. no one.)

 


End file.
